Mistletoe
by Pineapple Pen
Summary: Hibari suspiciously followed the direction that Mukuro was pointing to, only to stop dead. 'No way,' he decided. That mistletoe was so not there before.


**Happy Christmas people of the KHR fandom!! **

**Anyway, this story is embarrassingly short and not my best piece of work. I just wanted to post something for Christmas so I wrote this in like 10 minutes last night.**

**I don't own KHR, but it's on my Christmas list!  
**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Every year, when Christmas rolled around, Hibari Kyoya would retreat to Namimori Middle School. It wasn't out of fear, but out of annoyance. You see, on December 25th, without fail, relatives would visit the Hibari family. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins; they all chose the Hibari household for Christmas. This had never really boded well with the Prefect so he always opted to stay away for a while. Besides, it was not like he was_ fleeing_ his relatives, because that would just be absurd.

Anyway, instead of listening to one of his aunt's torturous tails on the time she knitted a sweater wrong he was lounging, quite peacefully, in the comfort of the Prefect room, the ever-loyal Hibird sitting lazily in his hair.

What exactly was the point in Christmas anyway? It, in Hibari's opinion, was just another excuse for his herbivorous family to invade his home. If it were anyone else he would have dealt with them accordingly, but since it was family he could not. He really did not wish for the consequences his dear mother would dish out anyway. _That_ was something that could make even the Great Hibari Kyoya shudder. Still, he supposed that he must have received his violent tendencies from somewhere, considering how embarrassingly weak his father was.

His mother, thankfully, agreed to his yearly retreat to school. She surprisingly understood about his desire to slaughter his relatives and always gave him permission to leave. Perhaps this was due to that fact that she felt exactly the same way but was old enough to control her violence with plenty of sake.

So, Hibari _kindly _let his parents suffer the wrath of overly talkative, herbivorous relatives while he lay on the sofa in the Prefect room, totally content.

Hi eyes were shut and his hands were clasped around his head as he attempted to nap peacefully on the sofa, trying to get all thoughts of the dreaded Christmas out of his head. Really, what was the point in holidays? He sighed and let a smile, content smile flicker on his face as he listened to the beautiful silence around him.

Well, he did until he heard a knock at the door.

His eyes fluttered open from their near-sleep state and he glared at the source of the noise as he sat up. Really, it was bad enough that he could not go home, now he had to deal with some herbivore who was probably wondering what the hell Hibari was doing in school in the holidays.

'What?' he called, his mood completely ruined. The person did not answer, but replied by knocking again. Hibari deepened his glare. _Now_ he had to get up.

Hibird chirped his protests as Hibari stood up to walk to the door, ready to maul whoever dared to disturb him.

Well, when he actually saw who dared to disturb him he wanted to do more than just maul him.

'Kufufufu.'

He wanted to freaking _castrate _him.

He pulled his tonfas from what seemed like nowhere and scowled at the intruder who was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

'Merry Christmas, Kyoya!' he said in a sing song voice. He was dressed in his usual attire, with a little snow coating his shoulders, and, strangely enough, he had a Father Christmas hat on his head. The ever present grin on his face did nothing to Hibari's mood and he knew it.

'What do you want, herbivore?' Hibari snapped. Mukuro chuckled and pointed upwards with controlled enthusiasm. The Cloud Guardian, not liking were this was going, suspiciously followed the direction that Mukuro was pointing to, only to stop dead. 'No way,' he decided.

That mistletoe was _so_ not there before.

Mukuro chuckled, 'Oya, oya, you know it's bad luck to ignore the plant of Christmas.' Hibari shook his head, keeping a steady glare on Mukuro. He couldn't, however, help the fact that a very faint blush tinted his usually rather pale cheeks. He also couldn't help the growing hate (or embarrassment) he felt when Mukuro noticed his flushed face. 'Are you warm, Kyoya?' he teased.

Hibari scowled deeply and, just as he was about to retort, suddenly felt Mukuro's soft lips graze his own. It was a feather kiss but it seemed to satisfy the illusionist. For now anyway.

'Kufufufu.'

Hibari resisted the urge to splutter in a very undignified manner.

Content with himself, Mukuro gave a curt bow and took Hibari's hand in his own. 'Until next time,' he said, placing another kiss on Hibari's hand. 'Happy Christmas, Kyoya.'

And with that he walked away, laughing as he did so.

Hibari blinked.

Slowly his hand went to touch his lips. Slowly his eyebrows furrowed. Slowly he took a step backwards.

'Disgusting,' he spat. That's what he said, that's what he thought, but the now heavy blush on his face said differently.

He looked upwards towards the mistletoe again, his jaw almost dropping at what he saw. Nothing. He saw nothing on the top of the door. It was an illusion.

'That…_herbivore!_' he growled. Despite himself he let a ghost smile flicker on his face. Perhaps Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Like I said, really short!  
**

**Hope everyone has a real good day. Merry Christmas!!! :D  
**


End file.
